


I remember ....

by larydelight



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Interview, M/M, Memories, The Maze Runner Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larydelight/pseuds/larydelight
Summary: In this series, Dylan O'Brien and Thomas Brodie-Sangster share their memories on different pictures and the things which happened…. Just imagine them like on the interview in France, where they were shown different video clips and pictures…..https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473399613/
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Kudos: 12





	1. First Picture

**Author's Note:**

> No English-Native, be kind pls.

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192154/

>>Oh yeah, I remember that one!<<  
Dylan grins widely.

>>It was day two on the Maze Runner Bootcamp and I was kinda clueless what to do whilst Thomas acted like he absolutely and totally knew what he was doing<<, he looked over to his boyfriend.

>>Yeah, I think it was on day two<<, the blond confirms, biting back a smile, while he watches Dylan.

>>God, I was so impressed by your skills and your calmness throughout everything they threw at us<<, the brunette shares.  
Thomas crooks his head, tipping his index on his lower lip.

>>I noticed<<, he smirks, making Dylan blush a little.

>>Come on, I wasn‘t that obvious.<<

>>Only that you kinda were<<, the blond chuckles.

>>Okay, maybe I was…<<, Dylan admits.

**Interviewer: >>And what did you think about Dylan, Thomas?<<**

The Brit takes his time with the answer, letting his gaze wander over his boyfriend.

>>Well<<, he says eventually, >>You know, we clicked from the beginning on a special level. I liked him a lot and working with him was very easy, but at that point, I could not yet lay a finger on what exactly it was, what I was feeling.<<

He pauses, obviously deep in thoughts.  
>>The whole cast got along very well from the beginning on, but yeah, there had always been something special between Dylan and me.<<

>>You‘re right. And you were fucking awesome the whole time.<<, Dylan adds.

**Interviewer: >>So you knew from the beginning that you‘ve got a thing for him, Dylan?<<**

>>No. Or let's say, not really. I wasn‘t ready to admit that I actually liked a guy in that way. I mean, I‘ve been attracted to guys before, but with Thomas it was different. I wasn‘t completely aware this time, that I‘m bi.<<

>>Yeah, same here<<, the Brit smiles and squeezes Dylans hand, who had reached for it.


	2. Chapter 2

>>Oh yeah, the early days<<, Dylan sad and looks a bit nostalgic.

  
>>Yeah, I remember that night, too<<, Thomas nods thoughtfully.

**Interviewer: What was so special about that night in particular?**

They both share a deep look, both smiling slightly.  
>>That was the night we had our first kiss actually<<, Thomas answers, but none of the two is breaking eye contact. You could get the impression, the two of them are able to talk without using words.

**Interviewer: And how did this happen?**

>>Well<<, Dylan begins, but trails of while Thomas rises an eyebrow.

>>We went out for dinner with the whole cast that night.<<  
Thomas decides to share the full story.

  
>>It was the first night off, and I think we were half through the whole shoot. Or what do you think Dylan?<<  
With a questioning look he glances over at his boyfriend again.

>>At least one third I think<<, the brunette halfway agrees. The blonde nods again.

>>And after dinner we went back to our hotel, having a few drinks out on the patio. And that was when that picture was taken. Right in the beginning, when we al were still kind of sober.<<

  
Again the two oft them share a look.

>>Because as the night progessed, we both were pleasantly drunk and had a last smoke out together on the small balcony on our floor<<, Dylan continues seamlessly.

>>We talked shit, as usual, and suddenly we were standing much closer than we usually used to.<<

**Interviewer: Where you aware of each other’s feelings at that point?**

>>I had no idea<<, Dylan blurts out, making a distinct hand gesture.

Thomas chuckles besides him and the Interviewer looks at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

>>Well<<, he begins, stretching his arms above his head.

>>As I said before, I had noticed, that Dylan was kinda watching me. So, in a way, I at least hoped, that he had a thing for me. We clicked on a different level than with the others right away and so I thought we may be on the same page with our feelings here.<<

**Interviewer: Is it correct to assume, that you initiated the kiss?**

Both laugh softly.

  
>>Yeah, you’re right to assume that<<, the brunette confirmed, smirking.

  
>>I was standing in front of him, frozen tot the spot. Gaze flickering between his deep brown eyes….<<<, Dylan shares, trailing of, eyes getting distant.

**Interviewer: So you, Thomas, just kissed him?**

><Kind of<<, the blonde grins.   
>>I leaned in, careful, not 100% sure if I’ve read all signs right. But then our lips met and he didn’t jerk away.<<

  
>>My heart literally stopped beating that moment<<, Dylan throws in.  
>>I couldn’t believe, that we were actually kissing.<<

**Interviewer: What happened after?**

>>We parted, both flushed and damn nervous. None of us said anything, except wishing each other good night. And the next days were a bit awkward, ‘till we texted back and forth and revealed our feelings. Finally we met up alone another night after shooting to talk and share a few more kisses<<, Thomas tells, smiling fondly at Dylan.

  
>>I think it took us a week until we got to the point to say, that we were dating.<<  
Dylan nods.  
>>But that was the easy thing to do. The rest was a lot harder.<<


	3. Chapter 3

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/AQQlYo5rXWPcyDdw0_UtaeL7l_Oh0URhNRdLba0-uuYRPPqL6e5WrfY/

**Interviewer: So guys, tell me the story behind this one.**

>>That’s simple<<, Dylan grinned wide.

>>That was actually the night we came out to the cast.<<

  
>>And the first night, I was so wasted, that Dylan was sitting with me in my hotel bathroom, stroking my back, while I was puking my guts out.<<, Thomas says, hands rubbing over his face.

**Interviewer: That doesn’t sound good. Did you drink so much because of a bad reaction or quite the opposite?**   
  


>>It had nothing to do with the reaction of the cast<< Thomas starts, but Dylan blurts out: >>Dude, of course, it had! Every single one wanted to do shots with us.<<

**Interviewer: That sounds much.**

>>It was. Especially when you already downed two glasses of whiskey before, to calm your nerves<<, the brunette chuckled and pats Thomas's thigh.

>>Man, I was pretty nervous that night<<, he says, sounding angry.

>>We both were<<, Dylan allows soothingly.

  
>>But in the end it wasn’t necessary. At all. Some of them, like Kaya, Will, or Ki Hong already had suspected something going on between us, and the others were totally cool with it.<<

  
>>Yeah, as Dylan said, all wanted to do Shots to celebrate with us because they were happy.<<

**Interviewer: So no weird situations on that evening or onset after your coming out?**

>>Despite Kaya often „aw” -ing at us because she thinks we are so cute? No<<, Dylan laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192191/

>>Oh yeah, that was a pretty awesome day!<< Thomas immediately says, nodding, when he sees the picture.

**Interviewer: What occasion was that?**

>>That was after we wrapped filming for TMR and I invited Thomas over to LA for a few days before he went back to Europe.<<, Dylan shares.

>>We went on a road trip for 3 days, I think<<, he looks over to Thomas for confirmation.

>>Only two days. We’ve only been one night out.<<

>>You’re right. We slept in the car in the middle of nowhere and it was awesome<<, Dylan grins, and both their eyes sparkle.

**Interviewer: So you slept in the car? What was that like?**

>>It was fun…<<, Dylan begins.

>>and sexy….<<, Thomas adds, a very private smile tugging at his lip.

>>And romantic…<<

>>And cold…<<

>>Definitely an adventure….<<


	5. Chapter 5

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192275/

>>Ha! That was when I first visited you at the Teen Wolf Set<<, Thomas grins and takes a sip of his coffee.

>>Oh my god! I was so embarrassed because Posey was such an asshole.<<

>>Nah, he wasn’t that bad<<, the blond says and frowns.

>>He definitely was<<, Dylan said with emphasis.

>>After that I hadn’t been afraid to introduce you to my family with all of their odd questions<<, the brunette shakes his head and rubs his face with his hands.

Interviewer: What did Tyler ask you, Thomas?

The older of the two chuckles, looking down on his fingers.  
>>Well, he asked me about my preferences in bed. Sex Positions and such stuff. And he wanted to know how Dylan was in bed and if we already tried certain things…. He was really excited to meet me.<<

Dylan interrupts.  
>>He was awful! I mean I know him and he’s like that and I just ignore him, if I don’t want to talk about things, but well, Thomas didn’t know him and I asked him to be nice…<<

>>He did it all on purpose probably because you had asked him to, only to annoy you. And maybe to test me as well<<, Thomas grins.

>>So after the first irritation about his shamelessness, I made some things clear and since then we get along very well.<<

Dylan nods and adds: >>I was really impressed, how you handled him, to be honest. I was so afraid that you would turn and never speak a word again to either him or me or both.<<

>>I’m not so easy to scare”, Thomas answers and winks over to Dylan.

>>No you‘re not. And I’m happy ‘bout that.<<


	6. Chapter 6

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192265/

>>Oh wow<<, Dylan says.   
>>That was when I first took you to a Mets game.<<

>>Right<<, Thomas frowns and rubs his nose. >>That was interesting.<<

>>Aw, come on dude, that was fun.<<

>>Don’t dude me, Dyl! And it wasn’t that much fun<<, Thomas disagrees.

>>A bit stressful.<<

>>A bit? You’re kidding?<<

Interviewer: Can you explain that?

>>Okay, let's sort this out. What was fun, was you introducing me to baseball, because you were so sweet and excited and surprisingly patient while answering all my stupid questions. But we hardly hadn’t five minutes on our own.<<

Interviewer: Where the fans so intrusive?

>>No! The fans were cute and polite and that wasn’t the problem<<, Thomas replies fast.

>>The problem was the press and the journalists. They had no sense of letting us have privacy. We weren’t out as a couple at this time, though we were one and at least some people knew and well, the whole world suggested it and so the journalists were very very curious, trying to pus us to admit, so that they could have it for their next day's headline. And that was a really unpleasant situation.<<


	7. Chapter 7

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192139/

>>Oh wow! I never had thought you got one of those<<, Thomas sits upright all of a sudden, leaning towards the monitor.  
Dylan leans forward too, their things are touching and they share a little smile.

>>That was the day you met my family<<, the blonde says quietly.

>>That was a wonderful day<<, the brunette agrees and you can clearly see how memories and feelings pass between them, shared only in seconds of eye contact.

Interviewer: Would you like to share some of the memories of that day?

>>Well, when you pass a certain point in a relationship, then you are thinking about introducing your partner to your family<<, Thomas begins.  
>> Of course, they knew very soon after we got together, to be honest, they were one of the first to know, in my life at least.<<

He pauses, looking over to Dylan before he focuses on the Interviewer again.  
>>It was my mother's birthday when we finally got our schedules aligned so that it made sense for Dylan to come over to the UK for more than only two days. And he was so nervous.<<  
>>Oh God, yeah I was. I mean I’m pretty funny and talk a lot of shit all the time when I’m normal, but when I’m nervous, you can easily triple my bad behavior.<<

>>Come on Dyl, your behavior isn’t bad. You only triple your efforts to embarrass yourself and the other ones with you.<<  
All three of them laugh and Dylan covers his face with his hands.

>>Okay, so it was her birthday and we celebrated at my uncle's house on the outskirts of the city and I brought Dylan with me. We rode there on my motorcycle and had things packed for an overnight stay. And when we entered the party….<<

>>I embarrassed myself, including Thomas and I don’t want to talk about it<<, the brunette interrupts making his statement totally clear by gesturing with his hands.  
The two boys look at each other for long moments, dead silence in the room.

>>I still think it wasn’t that bad…<<

>>Thomas, it was your mother…<<

>>Yeah, but …<<

>>No, stop it here!<<, Dylan demands and Thomas holds his hands up, defeated.

>>So, as I said, I totally embarrassed myself, but Tasha handled it quite well.<<

>>She loved him from the first moment on. And sometimes I feel like Ava’s his sister now too. They even have secrets for me.<<

>>Kind off<<, Dylan shrugs.

>>I mean you get along with Julia quite well too.<<

>>That’s correct but were not that close like Ava and you.<<

Interviewer: So the whole family clicked quite well?

>>Absolutely! Thomas Father and I needed a while to seize up each other, but now we’re fine and I feel like I’m really part of the family.<<

>>They all love you!<<, Thomas says and there again is that tender glance in his eyes, when he looks at Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8

https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192131/

>>Haha<<, Dylan laughs out loudly and claps his thigh: >>That was so hilarious!<<  
His boyfriend laughs too and shakes his head slightly.

Interviewer: What does that picture show us?

>>Obviously, it is showing me<<, the blond says, a matter of factly, looking over to Dylan, who’s still losing his shit.  
>>And it was taken by Ava, my sister.<<

Then he interlocks his fingers in his lap, smirking.

>>I got a script from my agent and was practicing for the audition. Dylan was sitting on the other side of the laptop, rehearsing me. Oh come on Dyl, pull yourself together<<, he rolls his eyes at the brunette.

>>Sorry<<, Dylan squeezes out, trying to straighten his face, whipping tears off his cheeks.

>>Okay, so I was trying different impressions of the character in the scene, and once I tried this one. Totally calm and in a zen pose with a ridiculous fake smug attitude and voice…<<

>>He completely nailed it<<, Dylan interrupts still grinning wide.

>>Ava and me totally lost our shit like I was now. We kept on cracking up for hours afterward, only by the thought of it and every time I see that photo I can’t help myself.<<

>>We noticed that I think<<, Thomas said dryly and frowned at his boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

>>Oh god, how can one look so incredibly hot?<<, Dylan groans and covers his face with his hands.

And Thomas… yeah, Thomas blushes…. Hard…..

>>Don’t say something like that in front of a camera to me<<, he says quietly, pushing a stray of blond hair out of his face.

>>Come on dude, that picture of you is hot. I’m thanking Dex on my knees for that shot!<<

And Thomas’ face gets even darker.

>>Shut it<<, he muters.

>>What do you think? He is hot in this picture, isn’t he?<<, Dylan asks the interviewer and she nods.  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192159/

Interviewer: Yeah, he definitely is. 

She smiles, but the blonde avoids their gazes.

Interviewer: Okay. And where was that picture taken?

>>That was while shooting The Death Cure in South Africa. On one of our rare days off, we rented a boat and had a pretty good time on the ocean.<<

Interviewer: That sounds like a wonderful experience

>>It was<<, Thomas speaks. He got his blush under control, only the tips of his ears are pretty pink still.  
>>And Dylan and I had kind of a titanic moment, too<<, he chuckles.

Interviewer: Oh, who wanted to jump off the boat?

>>Well, that would be me”, Dylan said, raising his hand.

The Interviewers eyes went big, she only had meant it as a joke.

>>I only joked around and nearly got overboard…<<

>>But it wasn’t me to rescue him…<<

>>No, it was Dex…. And I’m grateful for it. But that wasn’t the moment you were referring to Thomas, Am I right?<<, he asks, directing the question at his boyfriend smirking.

>>No, I’m referring to that kind of scene Jack and Rose had in the Car<<, the blond says, a wicked smile on his lips, looking directly to Dylan, who squirmed slightly in his chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Both smile widely as they see the picture. Thomas giggling.  
>>Oh god. I look like a five-year-old.<<

>>Truly adorable<<, Dylan says and squeezes his thigh.

Thomas laughs and shakes his head.

>>Well actually I felt like a five-year-old that day – or better those days. At least when we were outside in the snow.<<

He chuckles again and the look he gives Dylan under long lashes is pure sex.  
Dylan bites his lip.

>>You were pretty playful when we weren’t in the snow, too<<, he states and Thomas's eyebrows wander upwards.  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/423408802473192202/

>>Wanna complain?<<, he asks.

>>Never Babe, never<<, Dylan answers, and both smile cheekily.

Interviewer: So we got to know, that the two of you have been in the snow and had some playful time, when not in the snow too, but on what occasion was that picture taken?

>>Our first vacation<<, Dylan explains.  
>>We had some days off after shooting the Death Cure at the same time and we went to Sweden for a week.<<

>>It was amazing. We had rented a small house for the two of us in a small town and went away from all the noise and stress of the world. We had an outside tub and a sauna. Wonderful days together without internet or phone or something. Only the two of us and the snow.<<

>>Sounds pretty romantic, hu?<<, Dylan asks the interviewer with updrawn eyebrows.

Interviewer: Yeah, quite romantic.

>>Let me tell you one thing<<, he says, leaning forward.  
>>There were times when it was pretty romantic. And there were times it was pretty funny and we had some sexy times to, but Thomas can be really challenging, when you have to be alone with him and there is nothing and none other to distract him.<<

Dylan tries to duck away, but Thomas slaps him on the arm nonetheless.

>>Stop complaining. I cared for you the whole week. You needed to do nearly to nothing, only to spend time with me, you ungrateful idiot.<<

Dylan laughs and says: >>Okay, okay, stop hitting me. It was awesome and I love you.<<

>Love you, too you idiot<<, Thomas answers, and his look is true adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come in the next weeks :)  
> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
